


Who said this is only happening once?

by Grog13log



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Begging, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Kinky, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Someone is watching someone fuck, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grog13log/pseuds/Grog13log
Summary: When Kara challenged Lena to a game of pool, Lena thought that it would be the easiest win of her life. Boy was she wrong and so fucked.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 595





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more from this...
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes im a lazy shit
> 
> Also happy late thanksgiving to everyone from Canada and i guess happy month early thanksgiving to everyone from thr states

Being extremely competitive had its benefits and its downfalls, since Lena was so competitive and hated loosing, she tended to be a bit overconfident and cocky sometimes. But when she lost, boy did it come and bite her in the ass. 

They were at a Al’s bar one Friday night, it was loud and roudy but Lena had a smile plastered on her face as she lined up the q ball. The crack of her stick striking the q ball and the 8-ball sunk into the pocket. 

“Ha! Another win for me” Lena said with a cheeky smile on her face aimed at her girlfriend, who was standing on the other side of the pool table looking as beautiful as ever. 

Kara stood there with a pout on her face. “hmph you cheated” 

"You know you've got no chance tonight, right?" Lena taunted as she took a swing from her glass of scotch. While Lena was drinking her scotch, she didn’t notice the devilish smile that had creeped up onto Kara’s face. 

“How about one more game?” Kara asked, her voice full of confidence.

Incredulous, Lena turned to look at Kara. "You're awfully confident for someone whose never beaten me before"

Kara smiled, "I think I've got cause to be confident this time, I've got a good feeling." Voice laced with confidence making a shiver run down Lena’s spine at the sound of the blonde’s voice.

Lena started retrieving the balls that were in each pocket, somewhat disbelieving that Kara would be so confident of her win – Kara admittedly sucked at pool and had too many losses to count. Conversely, Lena was a god tier pool player and never lost to any of their friends when they played together.

Kara walked around the table and snaked her arms around Lena’s waist, her lips were planting light kisses on the raven’s neck. 

"Care to make it interesting?" she asked quietly between kisses.

An eyebrow arched upward as Lena turned her head to the side and kissed the blonde on the lips. "What exactly did you have in mind?" Lena asked, suspiciously.

"When I’ve pocketed 4 of my balls, then you give up your panties."

Turning in the blonde’s hold so that she was facing her, Lena was grinning cheekily and asked, "and if I’ve pocketed 4 of my balls?"

Kara replied, "Then same in return".

Lena laughed at the idea, but had to admit, it was somewhat a turn on. Having Kara bare underneath her skin-tight jeans was very enticing. 

"What happens when I win the game?" Lena asked.

Kara smiled looking deep into forest green eyes. "If you’ve pocketed 4 of your balls then you get to think about what you want for a win".

Lena smiled and nodded her in agreement as Kara continued.

"And, when I’ve pocketed 4 my balls, I will consider the same thing" the blonde finished with a cheeky grin.

Lena narrowed her eyes at Kara, she was suspicious that the blonde was up to something, but she couldn’t read it off of her. Normally, Kara was an easy person to read but there was something about the way she responded that made Lena wonder whether she already had the idea of her unlikely win in mind. It seemed to be a fair bet though – and Lena was sure that she could think of something to make her win more enjoyable when it inevitably happened.

"Deal."

Lena stood there with her jaw to the floor as Kara pocketed her third ball. Kara had pocketed 3 balls total while Lena still had only sunk 2.

Kara sauntered the short way over to Lena and slung her arm around Lena’s shoulders and leaned down. Her mouth was next to Lena’s ear as she murmured "I hope they're pretty ones".

Lena shrugged the blonde’s arm off in annoyance.

"Don't be so cocky" Lena answered, even though the blonde’s cockiness really turned her on, "We aren’t done yet".

Kara returned to the game and lined up her shot, a loud crack is the only sound Lena could hear as she watched another ball sink into the pocket. Lena turned to Kara and saw the look of mischief in her eyes. As the blonde slide back to her side and leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Time to pay up, Lena" she smirked.

Lena blushed, suddenly rethinking her agreement to the bet, as she stood and let herself be carried in the throng of people toward the ladies' room. Once inside the washroom Lena slid the lock of the bathroom stall and leaned against the cool plastic door. Her hands reached down, sliding the black skirt up her firm milky white thighs, high enough to reveal the soft black lingerie. Hooking her fingers under the waistband, she slid the underwear down her thighs and pulling her skirt back down to cover her now bare, shaved pussy. Lena slid her now slightly damp panties into the back pocket of her skirt, and marched back to the pool table.

Once Lena left the bathroom, her cheeks were burning red as she avoided eye contact with patrons that littered the bar. She knew that there was no way that the countless strangers she passed would know that she was without panties, but the cool air that now touched her bare pussy were making her nervous. 

As Lena walked up to Kara, as she buried her face into the blonde’s neck, she could practically feel the smile on her face as she tapped Lena’s hand. Lena slid Kara’s hand onto her ass, so that the blonde could feel the panties in her back pocket. Being the cheeky person that she was Kara pulled the panties out of Lena’s back pocket but not without leaving with a parting squeeze to her ass. 

"You remembered that this is only half of the bet, right?" Kara murmured to Lena, making her blush.

"Yes" Lena acknowledged. "Have you figured out what you want if you win?"

Kara moved her hand and slid it into her own pocket. Lena felt a small, smooth and heavy bullet shaped object there, pulling her head to look at Kara with a face of curiosity. 

"When I win, you will slide this bullet vibrator into you before we leave the bar.” The blonde said with a kiss to her lips, “What do you want in the unlikely event that you win?" she asked.

Lena was torn between severe distraction at the thought of that bullet inside her, and the insult of Kara’s assumption that she team had lost any chance of winning.

Raising her head high with confidence Lena responded, "When I win, I want to be blindfolded and tied to the bed. I want a hot oil massage and I want your mouth on my pussy until I cum as many times as you think you can make me."

Kara nodded "Deal" and, with a smirk added "good luck" as she pulled away to grab her pool stick to continue the game.

Lena really wished there was more hope with the rest of the game, but the result, for her, was going to be a surprising defeat. With the 8-ball lined up directly with the top right pocket, Lena knew there was no fighting back and that she would have to concede defeat; Kara was going to win the bet. Before Kara could hit the q-ball, Lena slid the bullet out of her pocket and ducked to the ladies' room. 

Lena’s bare pussy had been getting increasingly wet since the break, making it effortless to slide the cool metal bullet to nestle inside her pussy. Lena ran back to their table; she could feel the vibrator moving subtly inside of her pussy.

Kara was leaning against the table sipping her beer waiting for her to return so that she had to watch her pocket the 8-ball. The last crack of the q-ball striking the 8-ball and the sound of it sinking into the pocket, Kara pulled Lena into a celebratory hug. With arms wrapped tightly around her body Lena’s knees buckled and she gasped, shocked as the bullet suddenly sprung to life inside her. Lena clutched onto Kara’s shoulder as her legs threated to give out under her, having not expected the sensations now coursing through her body as it vibrated strongly.

Kara grinned at the look in Lena’s eyes, as she asked, "Did I forget to mention that I have the remote control for that little device?"

There was second of realization that Kara had complete and utter control over orgasm "no..."

The vibration suddenly stopped and the blonde smirked as she grabbed Lena’s hand, leading her through the crowds of people and out the bar door. They made their way to the train station; Lena was holding Kara’s arm firmly so that if and when the vibrations started again she would have something to hold on to. Standing in the crowd waiting for the train, Lena nestled into Kara’s arm as she was wrapped in a warm body blanket.

As they both waited for the train to come, Lena was buzzing with nervous energy. She was terrified that whenever Kara started the vibrator back up she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from cumming but she was also really excited at the prospect of Kara controlling her body and orgasms.

Once the train arrived the two of them made their way onto the crowded subway car, packed body to body, Lena was glad that she could be nestled into Kara’s body. Closing her eyes to relax into the heat she was abruptly awoken by the bullet, as it started moving lightly inside of her. Eyes glazed a little she looked into Kara’s blue eyes, trying to focus on controlling her reactions, hoping that she wouldn't let on to those around them that she was so turned on and becoming increasingly wet because of Kara.

“So that was a fun game, right?” Kara asked as she continued to look deep into Lena’s eyes.

The sharp retort was saved by the train pulling to a stop at a station, and the sudden push of bodies against the couple. Lena buried herself deeper into Kara’s hold, as the blonde’s strong arms shielded her away from the packed crowd.

With people packed around the two, the vibrations started in Lena’s pussy again. Groaning softly, only loud enough for Kara to hear, quietly murmuring "please stop teasing me".

Kara chuckled softly, "I can't wait to get you home".

This thought only served to increase Lena’s frustration, suddenly aware that the bullet was not what she wanted to feel inside of her.

Kara snaked her hands downward so that they were resting on Lena’s waist, making sure that no one was watching the two she grabbed both of Lena’s ass checks and pulled them toward her body. This just made the bullet push deeper inside of Lena and a tiny squeak escaped her lips. 

"When we get home, I want your skirt up, and I am going to bury my tongue then my cock deep inside you," Kara said.

Knowing Kara was threatening the things Lena so desperately wanted, her pussy flooded with even more moisture and Lena was met with fresh concerns. Without her panties, and with her pussy so wet, she feared that her juices would start dripping down her leg. But then again it made her even hornier to think that someone would notice.

The train jolted, pushing Lena harder against Kara’s body.

Kara continued, "I’ve been waiting to feel your tight pussy wrapped around my cock all night – or would you prefer your lips to start with?"

Lena moaned, louder this time, and the man sitting on the seat looked up from his phone, meeting Lena’s green eyes briefly. She smiled at him, convincingly it seemed, as he looked back down.

"Don't tease" Lena growled back at Kara, "you know how much I enjoy that too".

She could feel Kara smile against her. "Why do you think I mentioned it?" the blonde answered, cheekily as the vibrations kicked up into high gear.

Lena bit her bottom lip to suppress her moans, the vibrations inside her were driving her mad. She was so horny, and she could herself getting closer and closer to her orgasm. The vibrator started going faster, her legs were shaking now as she held onto Kara’s body for support. She needed more, she needed something bigger insider of her cunt to push her over the edge. Desperately Lena tried to subtly move her body so that Kara’s thigh was right under her pussy, allowing her to grind her clit on the blonde's leg. But Kara was having none of it as she moved her leg away from her pussy and pushed Lena’s legs together so that Kara’s legs bracketed around her own legs. 

She groaned in frustration, trying and failing miserably to ignore the vibrations inside her as Kara continued teasing her body. Lena stared out the window, watching houses and empty paddocks fly past, hoping desperately that the train would arrive ahead of schedule.

“I want you to cum before we get back home” Kara whispered into her ear.

Lena looked up with a pleading look in her eyes as she felt the vibrations kick up another notch. “fuck” Lena moaned out quietly as she tried to grind her hips onto anything to help push her over the edge. 

Without warning she felt warm fingers touch her clit as they rubbed fast, hard circles over the bundle of nerves. The vibrations mixed with the pressure on her clit finally pushed her over the edge as Lena bit down on Kara’s shirt to suppress her moans. Holding onto the blonde’s body tightly her legs threated to give out underneath her from the power of her orgasm. Lena could feel the warm juices of her cum dripping down her leg and smear all over her thigh.

“We aren’t done yet” Lena heard Kara whisper as the vibrator that at some point stopped buzzing started up again.

It was always good to get home, but she has never been so glad to feel the train slowing into the station. Thankfully, it was a short walk home. Lena rushed to the apartment door, fumbling with her keys as she hurried to open the door.

"Hurry up" Kara said, standing behind the raven, as she pushed dark locks of hair to the side and pressing soft lips against the exposed pale neck. It didn’t help that Kara had also put the bullet to max and she was trying desperately to open the door and not cum at the same time. 

Frustrated, Lena finally wrenched the door open. Once it was open, she was pulled up into the blonde’s strong arms and pinned to the door now behind her back. Kara forced her legs to open so that her body could slot between her center as she kissed and sucked on the pale neck. A loud moan ripped from her lips as the two were finally in the privacy of their apartment.

"Yes" Lena moaned softly, "please".

Kara trailed kisses down her body, ripping the shirt open so that she could get her mouth on Lena’s skin as she moved further south, to the waistband of Lena’s skirt. The blonde pushed her body firmly against Lena’s so that she was held up against the door which made the scene even hotter in Lena’s mind as she started grinding her hips against Kara’s body. Kara kept trailing kisses down her body, but suddenly Lena’s legs were lifted again so that they were now resting on top of the blonde’s shoulders and her mouth was inches away from the raven’s dripping cunt.

Lena gaped at the blonde in confusion, not expecting you to take this position, but she was to turned on to care she just begged for the blonde to touch her or do something.

Kara laughed, explaining "I wanted to see the effect tonight had on you" as she started to lick Lena’s clit while one hand was feeling up her ass cheek. “Fuckk” Lena moaned and with Kara’s free hand, she gently tugged on the cord of the bullet, pulling the vibrations to a different spot inside of her. 

Kara smiled "Lena" she said, seriously, "what made you this wet?" as that tongue returned back to her pussy.

With the combined sensations of the blonde’s tongue on her pussy, a hand rubbing her ass and the other tugged on the bullet, Lena was having a hard-enough time focusing on forming coherent words, let alone answering the question.

"Was it just the sensations of the bullet?" the blonde asked, pulling the bullet harder so it started to slide out, before pushing it back in.

Lena shook my head, her body starting to tremble.

"Was it being in public?" Kara continued with her questions, as she starting to fuck Lena with the bullet, "knowing that there were hundreds of strangers around you, any one of who might notice the sound of the vibration, or your juice running down your leg, or catch the look of desperation in your eyes?"

"Yes," Lena gasped, her hands now tangled in blonde hair, holding onto Kara, desperate to feel Kara’s tongue on her pussy again.

Kara smirked, pulling her face back and looking up at Lena.

"Or was it knowing that I was in control of you, knowing that I could press the button anywhere, and at any time, and there was nothing that you could do but submit to the sensations?" Her voice turned deep as she asked Lena and that sent her over the edge again as the bullet was pulled out of Lena’s pussy, a gush of my wetness following.

Kara stood up, and gently put Lena’s legs back on the floor but held her body firm against her own, now they were face to face with each other. The blonde raised the bullet to Lena’s lips, letting her taste her own juices.

"So, what was it?" she pressed.

Lena lifted her lips away from the bullet and answered, "all of it", before meeting the blonde’s lips with her’s, letting her taste the juices that coated the toy and Lena’s pussy. 

"Please", Lena begged, desperately, "pl –"

She couldn't finish her second plea, as Kara swiftly picked her up and practically ran to the bedroom and threw her on the bed. Lena slightly dazed from the quick maneuvering turned her head and noticed that Kara was now naked, and she was wearing the biggest strap-on they owned. Without waiting a beat Kara pulled Lena’s body to the edge of the bed and moved her legs again so they were resting on the blonde’s shoulders and pressed swiftly inside of Lena, the toy sliding into her soaked pussy with ease. There was a simultaneous moan from the two; Lena’s at the relief of finally being filled, Kara’s as she reminded both of them, no matter how wet her was, her pussy remained tight only around Kara’s.

Wrapping her legs around Kara’s waist, she started grinding her hips against the hard cock deep inside of her and making the strap-on shift so that it was rubbing against Kara’s clit. Then Kara started thrusting, no more foreplay, no more teasing, she just started fucking Lena.

Overwhelmed by the sensations, Lena need to feel Kara’s body against hers, so making grabby hands toward the blonde, signaling that she wanted the blonde on top of her. Slightly complying Kara dropped her body gently on top of Lena’s making the strap-on push even deeper insider of her dripping pussy. 

A load moan left Lena’s lips as she wrapped her arms around Kara, face nestled against her neck. The sounds of Lena’s heavy breaths, the moan of frustration every time Kara pulled out, and the satisfied screams when Kara roughly thrusted back in. She was so close, her body was on the verge of exploding, she just needed a little more.

Lena tightened her legs and dug her fingers into Kara’s shoulders, attempting to bounce her body in time with Kara’s thrusts, but she was struggling to keep up the pace. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head with a satisfied cry, revelling in the sensations as the thrusts quickened, making the bed shake with each punishing thrust. She was so close, her body on the verge of explosion; she just needed a little more.

"Please," Lena begged desperately. She could feel Kara smile against her skin.

"Please what?" the blonde responded, sternly.

Lena gasped; her question spurred Kara to fuck her harder and rub her clit. "Please, miss, may I cum?"

"Yes, cum" she commanded.

"YES" Lena answered, with a loud cry eyes shut, her body burst into orgasm, trembling as she lost control. Hot liquid shot out of her pussy coating Kara’s body. She didn’t notice that Kara was also cumming with her as the two of them quaked and writhered from the power of their orgasm. 

Kara slid out of her as a small sigh left Lena’s lips at the loss of the cock, exhausted and trying to regain her breath. Lena looked up at Kara with a cheeky grin "maybe I should lose a bet more often".

The blonde turned on the raven, eyes narrowing.

"That wasn't the point" she told said, "and if that's what you think, I might need to claim my win properly..."

Lena smiled sweetly as she rolled onto all fours presenting her upturned ass, squealing as a hard slap landed on her ass. Lena was looking forward to learning what it was supposed to feel like to lose a bet to Kara Danvers.

“Oh, I also know your kink for being fucked in public, so expect more of this to come baby girl”

“fuc-“ whatever Lena was going to say was lost in a moan as she was once again filled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on their public adventures...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a lazy shit and still haven't edited this, so any and all errors are mine.

It’s a warm summer morning, and sunshine was streaming through the curtains, a warm body was pressed to her front and ink black hair smothered Kara’s nose. Cracking her eyes open Kara was met with the most glorious sight ever, Lena Luthor curled up to her front and clinging like a koala to her body. Kara’s body was deliciously sore, she could feel the bite marks that were sprinkled all over her neck and body. But what was even better was the tingling feeling coming from her pussy from the previous night’s adventures.

Untangling herself from Lena, Kara rolled to the side of her bed to reach for her glasses and phone. Turning on her phone she noticed the time, she was late for work, both of them were late to work… like really late.

“SHIT!” Kara cried out, which woke Lena up suddenly. Eyes open and alert at the sudden yell. “We’re late for work!” Kara shouted as she jumped out of the bed and ran to her closet, to grab some clothes for the both of them to wear. Grabbing a light summer dress that was too small for Kara and for whatever reason was still in her closet, she threw the yellow summer dress at Lena while the blonde grabbed some jeans and a button up top. 

But before Kara could completely zip up her pants, she was stopped by a porcelain hand on her wrist. Looking up from her task, Kara saw Lena’s piercing green eyes that, while she was biting her lip and one hand behind her back. 

“Since we had such a good time last night. I was hoping you would wear this.” Lena said as she revealed what was hidden behind her back, a harness with a red dildo attached it. 

“You want me to wear this all day?” Kara asked, eyes wide at the request.

Lena nodded hesitantly still biting her lip. 

Without a second thought dropped her pants and underwear and grabbed the harness. Once she put the strap-on on she looked back up to Lena, who was openly starring with a smile on her face. “Now we really have to go” Kara said as she stepped forward and gave a quick kiss to Lena’s lips.

The two ran to the nearest subway station which was packed because of the morning rush. They managed to push their way onto the train and squeeze their way together to find a spot to stand on the train. But as the second ticked by the more people boarded the train, pushing everyone closer together like sardines. Kara managed to grab hold of a handlebar and using her other arm she wrapped it around Lena’s waist to hold her steady. Which made Lena’s boobs press against Kara’s and their legs brushing against each other, instantly Kara was horny again. Looking down at Lena she could see the marks from the night before, hickeys lined the brunette’s shoulders and red marks littered the pale neck that was kissed to both of their satisfaction last night. 

The train started moving rocking everyone closer together. 

That hand that was holding the Burnette’s waist dropped down to her firm ass. Kara looked down to see that cheeky smile and that eye role, but instead Kara could see the lust in those green eyes. 

Kara dropped her hand even further down so that it felt the warm skin of Lena’s thighs. Their activities were hidden by the crowd of bags and jackets, which made it easier for Kara to gently lift up that summer dress and sneak a hand to feel Lena’s beautiful ass. All the time, the two of them were nonchalantly staring into the distance like everyone else. 

The blonde noticed the brunette shift her position slightly, which helped Kara to move Lena’s panties to the side so that she had free access to the brunette’s pussy. With her pussy free to feel Kara, began rubbing her fingers through Lena’s slit, she could see green eyes close in pleasure. But just as they were going to keep going, the doors to the train opened and everyone started moving in and out. Her hand was pushed out from under Lena’s dress and the two had to reposition themselves at the end of a row of seats. Again, they were crushed by the crowd.

By the time Kara gets her fingers back under Lena’s dress, her pussy is drooling. The brunette’s slick was all over her crotch and it was beginning to drip down her thighs.

Lena was pushing her tits harder into the blonde’s chest and it was doing everything in Kara’s power not to kiss those juicy lips or burry her face into those delicious breasts. 

The blonde started sliding her fingers along the open crack of Lena’s pussy lips, slipping them near her clit and pulling all the way back to her other hole, repeating that over and over again making the mess even wetter. Lena was clearly struggling to keep her eyes open and her mouth shut, so she rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder burying her face so that no one could see any of her facial reactions. All the while everyone was utterly oblivious that Lena was about to be finger fucked. 

The doors opened again, and more people pushed inside the train. The two had to move again, somehow Kara was able to keep her fingers in the brunette’s pussy as she pushed her up against a glass pane at the end of a row of seats. Lena’s boobs were pressed against the glass and her butt was facing towards Kara, all while the blonde continued to run her fingers through a slick mess.

By now Lena is clearly getting more desperate, as she’s started pushing her cunt down on Kara’s teasing fingers. Kara was just about to push two fingers’ deep inside the brunette, when she noticed a woman from the other end of the cart looking at Lena. She had medium length brown hair; medium sized boobs that seem to be enlarged by the tight top that she was wearing. She looked to be about the same age as Kara and Lena.

She kept glancing towards Lena, perhaps wondering why she kept closing her eyes and opening her mouth. In short despite the best efforts of Lena to keeping their activities unnoticed, they were noticed by this woman. 

Lena moved her head up and saw the woman looking at her and tried her best to compose herself so that the onlooker would lose interest, but at that moment Kara decided to use her index and middle finger to finally penetrate her wet cunt. 

A moan escapes Lena’s mouth, thankfully nobody can hear above the noise of the train, but the woman sees. She sees Lena suddenly shut her eyes and open her mouth and now she knows that something sexual is going on. Kara’s fingers sink deeper into Lena’s cunt, until she’s knuckle deep inside. The blonde can feel the pussy walls that surround her two fingers grasp her digits like they’re begging them not to leave their warm embrace. But Kara pulls out slightly, leaving the tight grip, only to push back in and slowly start pumping her fingers. She set this slow pace so that no one would notice their activities besides that woman that’s knows what going on behind the glass pane. Then Kara twisted her fingers from inside the brunette’s pussy so that she could stimulate her g-spot better. 

Lena started pushing her ass against the blonde’s attacking fingers so that she could get them as deep as possible, all while staring directly at the woman at the end of the cart. The woman’s eyes widened as she finally came to the realization that Lena was getting fucked, on a train, in public, like the complete slut and she loves it. Her nipples became erect, under the too-tight top, which she tried to cover up with her arms, but her face wasn’t being very subtle. As a red blush painted her face. 

This is all unfolding as Kara still has two fingers pumping in and out of Lena’s wet pussy, slightly bent forward so that she could hit her g-spot every time she thrust in, her other fingers were still very busy with other endeavours. The blonde’s pinky finger was stimulating Lena’s clit every time she thrusted in and her thump was threatening to penetrate the brunette’s tight little ass hole. 

The woman and Lena are staring at each other, so Kara whispers into Lena’s ear, “Do you think our little friend would like the taste of you on my fingers.”

Lena started to nod but the force of her first orgasm hit her and the sensation washed over her like a wave – starting deep inside her cunt and spreading to her clit, through her stomach and tits and nipples. Her face was bright red, eyes slammed shut and mouth open wide as she shuddered while those two fingers were still buried deep inside her pussy. Lena’s legs were shaking but she somehow managed to stay quiet through her orgasm.

Kara gently removed her hand from Lena’s pussy and wrapped them around the brunette’s waist to stabilize her. 

An older lady notice Lena’s red face and asked, “Are you ok dear?” 

“Oh, I’m fine, thank you. The heat is killing me here.” Lena replied as the train arrived at another station. 

As the doors open the two stumbled out of the cart and push their way through the crowd while holding hands that were now covered in Lena’s pussy juices. 

Lena reached up onto her toes and whispered “I need you to fuck me” into Kara’s ear. Without being needed to be told twice, Kara started looking around to find someplace to fuck sex goddess in her hands. They were already late to work, but the thought of even entering their workplace was firmly pushed out of their minds. Pulling Lena behind her they ran up the stairs so that they were outside of the subway, all while the strap-on moved against Kara’s clit which just added more arousal to pussy and Lena’s pussy juice slipped along her thighs. 

Once they reached the street level, they started looking around desperately to find a place to fuck. A mall was close by, so the two headed straight for it and locked themselves in a bathroom stall.

Slamming the door closed, Kara pushed Lena against the door and the two started ripping each other’s clothes off. Lena started undoing Kara’s shirt and pulling the blonde’s shirt off, some of the buttons falling off in the process. While Kara reaches under the brunette’s dress and starts groping her ass to find the elastic of Lena’s panties. Grabbing hold of the offensive material, Kara ripped off the undergarment and dropped it to the floor before slamming her lips desperately against Lena’s in a hard kiss. Pulling away from their kiss Kara spun Lena around and pushed down the summer dress’ top exposing the brunette’s tits and pushed them against the stall door.

Without wasting another second, Kara grabs hold of her faux cock and, rams it all the to the hilt, meeting no resistance because of Lena’s wetness. 

“fucckkk” Lena moaned out, as she was completely filled. Her sopping wet and swollen cunt was gripping the dildo in a vise like grip.

Kara moved her hands; one grabbed a bunch of midnight black hair and the other resting on a pale hip. Then they started fucking, pulling almost all the way out so that just the tip remained inside, followed by a hard fast thrust all the way back to the hilt. Every stroke, making Lena gasp but the pace was slow enough that every time Kara pulled back, she made sure that Lena felt every single inch of her dick. But the slow thrusts are soon forgotten for hard and fast, desperate to cum. Kara’s thighs are slapping against Lena’s with every thrust, and every time she pushes back in, she pulls at Lena’s hair so that her dick goes in deeper. While Lena is using one hand to hold onto the door so that she is still standing, while her other works furiously at her clit.

They’re so close, they both can feel their orgasm coming, when there is a squeak from the next stall over. They both stopped, desperate to cum, but shocked since they thought they were completely alone. Lena pushes off the dildo and stands on the toilet. Next to them, sitting on the toilet with her top pulled up, tits spilling out and one buried inside her pussy was the woman from the subway.

“You followed us?” Lena asked

She looked up sheepishly. “You just looked so sexy on the train. In turned me on so much.”

Lena looks back at Kara with a knowing look, and then back at the woman. “You wanna watch?” she asks.

The woman doesn’t even pause before coming into their stall. They shuffle around a bit so that the woman could sit on the toilet with her pants around her knees. Kara and Lena reposition themselves so that they both facing the side wall – with Lena facing the wall and Kara right behind her. Lena bent down so that she Kara could easily slide her faux cock into her cunt all while maintaining eye contact with the stranger. 

As Kara’s dildo sinks back into Lena’s heat, the stranger opens her legs wider and pulls her panties to one side exposing her wet cunt. Her tits are still out and once Kara starts slowly thrusting into Lena, then woman slips two fingers into her pussy while her other hand rubs her clit.

Now back up to speed, Kara slamming Lena’s wet little cunt, with a hand buried in ebony locks. Neither of them can take it much longer, both of them are sweating, breathing heavily and grunting with every thrust. But the pleasure is just so good that they never want to stop. Kara moves one of her hands up to Lena’s mouth and makes the brunette suck on her middle finger. Getting the digit nice and wet with her saliva. The blonde then firmly pushes her finger, into the brunette’s other hole, making sure that their guest has a front row seat of everything that is happening. 

A loud moan leaves Lena’s lips, unable to keep herself quiet anymore as that finger pushes through her ass’ barrier and her eyes see stars. The stranger is now fingering herself furiously, copying what Kara is doing, she moves her hand that was playing with her clit to start playing with her own ass hole. 

Kara’s wet finger slides even deeper inside Lena’s ass, her dildo rubbing against her own clit while still pounding the brunette’s pussy. But the pressure from their fucking is soon becoming too much, the stranger is the first to break as her orgasm this all the while she continues to finger both her holes prolonging the wonderful sensation. Lena is the next to cum, as she convulses around the dildo with legs quaking from her orgasm, Kara pulls her finger out of the brunette’s ass and uses both arms to wrap them around Lena’s waist, all while chasing her own orgasm. When it finally hits, she nearly falls backwards as Lena’s continues to push back against her keeping both of their climax’s going. 

Once they finally stop cumming, they are hot, sweaty and exhausted. Their clothes are half on and half off, some buttons are on the floor next to a pair of ripped panties. No one has moved, Kara is still buried deep inside Lena and the stranger still has her fingers insider her holes. The place sticks of sweat and cum. The trio start to try and fix themselves up, and think of what excuse to tell their bosses.

But before they depart, they get the name of the stranger, who goes by Samantha Arias or Sam. And she says she’s free later tonight.


End file.
